zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
LoZ:LaDc/CH1
My child, I bless you with with the protection of a goddess. I shall see to it you are protected no matter what on this journey you endure. You shall face pain but shall receive a great token in return. Good luck my child, for you shall needed it... -- Nayru's Blessing What's going on? Where am I? How did I get here? Oh no...Hyrule Castle is burning! I must do something! I think. People begin charging out of the castle. Sounds of explosions occur from within. Flames burst from windows. And then it hits me, why am I standing here? "Zelda! Where is Princess Zelda?" A random voice from behind me yells. "She must still be in her room! Oh my! The horror!" Another voice yells. "My daughter! Sweet Zelda, noo!!" The king shouts as well. I know what must be done. I have to save her. Hyrule Castle: Save Zelda I run through what remains of the door to castle. Voices from behind yelling at me. Inside lies a room surrounded by flames. I look around only to notice stairs along the left wall. I jump and crawl over and beneath the flames. I reach the stairs with a couple of jumps and rolls, looks like that training I put myself through to keep myself in shape for my adventure paid off. Well it's not actually training, more of exercises. I would go out by the temple on my island, Crystal Temple, and just do some flips and stretches and rolls. I charged up them, dodging falling burnt wood and marble. I get to the first floor. Noting but burning paintings and shattered vases. I run nonstop down the hall, just barely glancing at the walls. Deep claw and slash marks. What the hell did this? I question. So much damage... so much fire... so much chaos and destruction. These walls reveal a story of horror. Some beat came and terrorized the residents of this castle. I can't believe this has happened. Who did this? I suddenly regain conscious to realize that I have no idea where I am. It seems I have made it to the the 3rd floor all within that short little zoning out. From what I remember reading about this place in class is that the princess resides in the 5th floor. I'm on the third... I think... I look for stairs, I found some but they are destroyed! Pieces missing and and chunks gone. I know if I run top speed I can make it to the fifth floor. So I test my theory. I charge as fast I can up the stairs, only leaping where there are missing stairs pieces. This works out. Once again, thanks to the training. Learning to run top speed and jump obstacles helps. As I jump more, the missing chunks get wider and longer. I get to the fourth floor only to see that I can't move on. The holes got to big. I charge through the door. The next room was a burning inferno! The heat was intense! Flames everywhere, burnt objects I can't make out. This room is so damaged, I can't tell what was room I'm in. I see a open window. I get to it by dodging flames again. I look out of and scan the roof and higher floors. I see a open window to the 5th floor. All I must do is climb out of here and walk along a thin ledge. I quickly get out of the room and into the cool night, slowly making my way to the ledge. I make it to the ledge, barely. I try no to look down, but I do and freak. I begin breathing and feel woozy. I manage to regain focus and go across the ledge taking deep breaths. After, I jump into the window from the ledge and roll. I get up and run into the hall way. I jog around calling out to Zelda. A voice calls back. I follow it to a room. It's impossible...the room is not touched by the flames. A girl in corner sits and cries. "Zelda! My name is Relyt. I have come to save you!" I shout at her quickly, trying to choose the right words. The blonde haired girl has head in her knees and is embracing herself. She mumbles something back. "What?!? Come on, we have to leave!" I reply back to her. "I said there is no way out for me. He won't let me leave..." She says with a hollow tone. "Who won't let you leave?" I ask back quickly. "Ganondorf won't let me leave..." She says. A deep growl blast through walls and shakes the room. I run to the door and look out of it. The castle begins to shake, like something is walking down the stairs. "Zelda, we must leave! Please, come on!" I yell at her. "...huh? What? Who are you?" She says as she has seemed to snap out of her trance. "I'm Relyt. I have come to save you, but we have to get out of here." I repeat to her my objective that I bestowed upon myself. "Oh...okay. I'm Princess Zelda. Yeah, we need to leave now." She replies back. I know this is the bad time, but I am meeting Princess Zelda! She is much cuter than the pictures in the newspaper. She's about five feet tall. She has blonde hair, that looks super straight and super smooth, that goes down to her shoulders and it's put up in two pigtails. She's wearing a pink and white blouse that has a some slash holes in the stomach and a pink frilly skirt that goes down to her knees. Her eyes are big and bright blue. Her face looks soft and round and youthful. It looks like she should be more energetic, but she isn't at this moment. In the paper it says she is like 15 but she looks like 11 or 12 in real life. As she gets up, I look at her legs. Scars go straight up into her thighs, I would think at least. She was wearing a skirt, how could I not see? "What happened?" I ask pointing at the scars. "Oh...Ganondorf...raped me..." She says. "Ganondorf? Is he still here? In the castle?" I say as I gulp. "Yes, please get me out of here. Please!" She says in a soft yet scarred voice. I nod and take her hand. I charge out of the room, I tried to run fast but Zelda couldn't keep up and almost tripped. I head to stairs first. I forgot that they were broken out until I saw when I got there. Another growl blasted and the castle shook. It seemed to get closer. It stopped suddenly. A huge chunk of stone falls down and breaks the rest of the stairs. Something as wells crashes down into Zelda's room. Then the footseps begin, only this time they're moving fast. They're running. What hell? No time to find another way! Damn it! Damn it all! Why did I do this? Without thinking I grab Zelda, pull her to my chest and leap down. As I fall, I realize this was not a good idea. I also notice that there was a random rope I could have use to slide down. "Son of a bit..." I managed to get out before my back smashes into the floor. Suddenly everything goes black. I feel intense pain in my back. I barely manage to open my eyes. I quickly scan my surroundings. Stone, rubble, fire. Nothing realyl different other than an unconscious Zelda and I'm on the first floor. I try to move, I can't. Zelda begins to wake up. "Ugh...Zelda, go...out of here...run...still can..." I try to speak. She nods, kisses me on the cheek and rolls off. She launches at the door. I close my eyes and stop struggling to do anything. I suddenly stop hearing anything, nope flames no creaks or growls. I feel no shaking and rumbling. I completed the mission and now I must die... "RELYT!! HELP!!!" Zelda cries out back to me. I slam my eyes open and turn my head to the door. A hand has blasted through the ceiling and is pulling Zelda up by her hair. She begins clawing at it, crying and screaming. It slowly pulls her up. I jump up and run at it. Nothing goes through my mind. I think of nothing and just make actions. I out of nowhere grab a piece of wood and jump at the arm. I jab it into the hand. It screeches in pain and lets go of Zelda and pulls back up. I grab Zelda off the floor and charge out. As soon as I get out, people are silent. A random outburst of shouting and screaming in joy for what I have done explodes out. I run past them and put her down. "Hahaha...My dear boy, it takes courage to do what you did... but you did not think of your actions, you just made them. I like that kid. But sadly I'ma need that girl." A man says as he walks out. I can't make his figure at all but it seems he is in armor. He thrust his hand out and a spectral form reaches out and grabs Zelda. "NOO!!!" I yell. "Relyt help!" She yells out again but with less energy. It reels her in quick, but I move quicker. I leap forward and grab onto her arm. We both fly forward. The man backs up into the castle as well. We get close to the door until I put both feet out so that they prevent us from going in. "Don't worry Zelda...I will protect you..." I say as try to prevent us from flying in. "He won't let me go Relyt. Please get stronger. You have the power to stop him." She speaks with tiredness. I shake my head and cling on to her arm. With her other free arm, she takes off her necklace. "Takes this Relyt. Goodbye." She says as tears form. She pulls her arm back and in that instant, she drops her necklace. She and the hand dart inside. I grab the necklace, not seeing what it was and try to run back into the castle. But an unforeseen event takes place. The castle collapses and I fall back. I black out. Only remembering her words echoing through my mind, "You have the power to stop him." I failed my mission...I'm a failure...useless...I must die.